


Don't come after me

by tayaris_limye



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayaris_limye/pseuds/tayaris_limye
Summary: Just a oneshot on what happened when Eleven escaped the lab and came to the outside world for the first time





	Don't come after me

_Don’t come after me_.

The pipe is narrow and sharp-edged, and her whole body aches as she crawls through it. It’s dark and cold, and she’s scared.

_Don’t come after me. _

The only sound is her own breathing. It reverberates through the pipe, on and on around her, turning into a howl. She keeps moving.

_Don’t come after me. _

Her hospital gown is soaked in water. It sticks to her body, making her shiver. Her hands and knees sting with dozens of tiny cuts, and she keeps hoping they don’t have dogs that can trace her.

_Don’t come after me. _

She doesn’t know how long it’s been since she crawled inside the pipe. It’s all just a routine now: breathe, move, breathe again. Elbows and hands first, the rest after. Forward. Always forward.

_Don’t come after me. _

Her fingers tough the edge of something. She stops for a second. It’s the end of the pipe. The air comes and grazes her, and she grits her teeth in one last effort.

_Don’t come after me. _

The outside world is pitch black, filled with thousands of new smells and objects she’s never seen before. The sky is full of stars, surrounding the smile of the moon. It’s the first time she sees them in person.

She stands up shaking. The ground is irregular and spiky, covered in leaves. It feels so different from the clean smooth floors of the lab. The wind blows around her, and she’s cold in her wet clothes. She throws her arms around her little body, and starts her way through the forest. Slowly. Painfully. But forward.

They are coming after her.


End file.
